A stator fixing structure for fixing a stator to a frame of a rotary machine has heretofore been known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses in FIG. 4 and paragraphs [0009] to [0014] that projecting parts projecting in a radial direction are provided to an outer peripheral portion of a stator formed by stacking multiple plate-shaped members (electromagnetic steel sheets), the stator is fixed to a frame (also referred to as a base) by inserting fastening members into fastening-member insertion holes formed in these projecting parts, and the inner peripheral surface of the frame facing opposite ends of the root of each projecting part of the stator (end portions of skirts of the projecting part in the circumferential direction) are tightly fixed to the outer peripheral surface of the stator. In this way, entrance of a fixing agent through the gap between the multiple plate-shaped members is prevented.